Discord logs
Template Bellbury (Day 1, 5 Jaqmont) Session 1 (Brimeia, Nera, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak) Our heroes and some commoners are teleported to a town they don't recognize and have to figure out what the Hells is going on. Forest (Day 1) Session 2 (Nera, Ravaphine, Urrak, Dekar, Martyn; Beiro) After meeting the now intelligent control rod and former wizard, Poni, the heroes ventured into a portal and came out along a forest path where they crossed swords with- and absolutely demolished- a group of humans who appeared to have a human prisoner. Goblin Cave (Day 1) Session 3 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak, Enna; Beiro, Lin #1 and 2) Picking up after the slaughter of the humans, you rescued a grumpy woman named Lin, a farmer in Bellbury. You decided to jump straight back to the into the fray and killed a cave of goblins who had captured another villager who also happened to be named Lin. You came back to Poni's house. Dryad Jungle (Day 1-2) Session 4 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Enna, Martyn; Gunnloda, Lin #2) A cursory exploration of the mansion at the town square uncovered a note requesting help from the local mage's college regarding Poni's experiments. The party then entered a jungle in search of Lin's lover, Vardalon who they saw was being held by a dryad. Session 5 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori; Gunnloda, Lin #2) 6 Jaqmont. After some ransacking of the Moonstream Mansion, the trio joined Lin and Gunnloda in saving poor Vardalon from a massage-demanding dryad. Undead Battlefield (Day 2) Session 6 (Brimeia, Enna, Martyn, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) Poni presses the group and Gunnloda to go after the next component where it had landed in the middle of an old arcane battleground. The land was so infused with evil and death that the dead were restless. Bellbury (Day 2) Session 7 (Brimeia, Martyn, Ravaphine, Urrak; Gunnloda, Cyan) The group takes a moment to catch their breath and meet a new adventurer in the Cask. Serinar (Day 3, 7 Jaqmont) Session 8 (Brimeia, Enna, Ravaphine, Seirixori; Cyan, Coin, Calley Gazzo) When the portal showed an odd bird-like creature instead of a component lying in full view, the group along with Cyan headed into the city of Serinor to try to find it. Session 9 (Brimeia, Enna, Martyn, Nolanos, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Coin) Continuing to the tower, they enter to find a trap and a pair of grotesque creatures. Session 10 (Brimeia, Enna, Nolanos, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Coin) Along with Gunnloda and Coin the party has a really rough time with some stairs. Bellbury (Day 3) Session 11 (Brimeia Enna, martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Belrom) After returning to Bellbury, the group decides to relax with a drink at the Cask. Seirixori accidentally opens up a bit while some of the others find a dwarf from Grimpeak trying to deliver ore. Dragon Temple (Day 4, 8 Jaqmont) Session 12, 13, 14 (Brimeia, Seirixori, Enna, Nolanos, Martyn, Urrak, Gunnloda, Kepesk, Diskiga) Upon arriving in a swamp near a mountain, the group was asked to help save a lizardfolk druid's clan from extermination. Things got complicated when they found out who was doing the extermination. (Side 1 is two instances with Seirixori and the strange halfling. Side 2 is Urrak's arrival.) Bellbury (Day 4-5) Session 15 (Seirixori, Urrak, Martyn; Gunnloda, Safika) An evening in the Cask with Gunnloda means meeting a new face... one familiar with Vyon. Brimeia saga part 1: Brimeia meets Eya. Velkynvelve (Day 5, 9 Jaqmont) Session 16 (Urrak, Seirixori, Ravaphine, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Safika) Picking up late day 4 and continuing to day 5, our group seeks Lady Moonstream. Session 17 (Urrak, Seirixori, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Eloise, Stool) Picking up mid-fight, the group is captured and put to work by slavers. Session 18 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Eloise, Stool, Cyan) The thrilling conclusion of the Velkynvelve prison arc as Seirixori's gambit pays off. Bellbury (Day 5) Session 19 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Urrak; Gunnloda, Eloise, Takara) Later that night, the team talks to Lady Moonstream and Poni about what's next.And Seirixori learns a little more about that weird halfling and maybe something about herself? Eh. Probably not. Bleakmourne (Day 6-7, 10 Jaqmont) Session 20 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Urrak, and introducing: Andry, Cole, and Ryleigh; Gunnloda, Seifer) A caravan from Riverrun brings Bellbury into the larger world around them, Seirixori's the center of a bit of drama, and the team nearly drowns in fish. Session 21 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Urrak, Cole, Ryleigh, and a hint of Brimeia; Gunnloda, Tor, Seifer, Hux, Zunis) A whole lot of teleportation shenanigans puts the local law on edge and the group sets off to find and stop the cause of wailing outside the city to prove they're helpful. Session 22 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Brimeia, Nolanos; Gunnloda, Zunis) They find a dead body and some undead bodies, Seirixori goes from paralyzed to spider to... bear? And a dragon and a bear walk into a warehouse. Session 23 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak, Gunnloda, Zunis, Hux, Seifer) A confrontation between the group and the Captain leads to solving a murder case. Session 24 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Gunnloda, Zunis) A rough start to the day and some spelunking. Session 25 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos; Gunnloda, Zunis) A neverending wave of sea spawn followed by a woman just trying to find her shiny. Session 26 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Gunnlosa, Zunis, Hux, Eloise, Cyan) 11 Jaqmont. The group visits Hux, gets rewarded, and gets the fuck out of krakenville. Then there's some wrestling and some crying. The Frat Party and Cae's Rescue (Day 7, 11 Jaqmont) Session 27 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Eloise, Cae, Cyan, Gunnloda, Kendall) (Cae's ordeal in fic form) Session 27s- Urrak tries to find Cyan and finds a whole lot more. Session 28 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh; Gunnloda, Kendall, Cae, Eloise, Misha) Kendall Sammes, a halfling from Vatru, cleric of the Sovereign Host tries to heal Cae, then the gang rescues Misha. A Very Special Dinner and The Lost Tomb of Brisys (Day 7) Session 29 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kendall, Stool) A gift exchanged, an apology issued, Poni's a dick, and what else is new? Session 30 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kendall) When the group goes in to rescue Nolanos, they may have bitten off more than they were expecting... or wanted. Session 31 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos; Gunnloda, Malica, Eloise, Cae, Misha, Kendall) Dinner time. Session 32 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos; Eloise, Cae, Tor, Malica, Gunnloda, Kendall) The aftermath of Seirixori's bender. Dinos and Dragons (Day 8, 12 Jaqmont) Session 33 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos; Cae, Stool) Cae accompanies the group to a prehistoric land of... well, dinos and dragons. Session 34 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak w/ guest appearance from Brimeia; Malica, Gunnloda, Kendall) The gang finds out about Malica's secret (or one of them anyway) and Seir goes to find Gunnloda when the Spellguard arrive in Bellbury. Priorities (Day 9, 13 Jaqmont) Session 35 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos, little Brimeia; Gunnloda, Malica, Eloise, Qarius) When the Spellguard and Master Enchanter Qarius take control of Poni's basement, the group devolves into fist fights instead of... you know... saving the world. Furry Little Problem (Day 9-13) Session 36 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, Nolanos, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Malica, Eloise, Kildarien, Kaitryl) Day 9. After some deliberation, the gang decides to leave Poni with the Spellguard and head to Riverrun. Along the way, they're ambushed by a group of orcs. Session 37 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) Day 10. 14 Jaqmont. A tense breakfast leads to research at the temple and then Brimeia nearly kills Urrak in the ring. Then there's a double churro date! Brimeia goes home. Session 38 (Brimeia, Martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Safika, Eloise, Cae) Day 11. 15 Jaqmont. Breakfast, travel, and a camping trip to bond while Urica bonds a different way. A couple not-so-familiar faces make an appearance as well. Session 39 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Cae, Gunnloda, Malica) Day 12. 16 Jaqmont. The day starts before the sun as they escort Cae to the ruins only to find it's been overrun by orcs. Session 40 (Brimeia, Martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Cae, Gunnloda) Day 12. Continuing through a pile of orcs, the group races against time to get Cae locked up. Session 41 (Brimeia, Martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Cae) Day 12-13. The rest of the night passes and leads to a frantic escape from orcs in pursuit when their ambush is discovered. Session 42 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Malica, Gunnloda, Safika, Cae, ) Day 13. 17 Jaqmont. The group travels back to Bellbury and wow that's a lot of individual conversations. Session 43 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika, Eloise) Day 14. 18 Jaqmont. A return to the keep to do some cleanup. Session 44 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika) Day 14. Finishing up the keep. Session 45 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika, Eloise, Takara) Day 15. 19 Jaqmont. The group returns to Bellbury and are rewarded by Eloise. Finishing the Arch Session 46 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Urrak, and Seir on her own; Gunnloda, Safika, Malica, Moki) Day 16. 20 Jaqmont. Seir goes on a life changing field trip with Moki while the others find that the Spellguard bit off more than they could chew. Session 47 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Shezu) Day 17. 21 Jaqmont. Following the path of the last component of the arch, they arrive in a place where they are forced to fight one another to the death. Session 48 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Shezu, Chaeta, Eloise) Day 17. The Arena fight concludes, there's odd questions asked about Gunnloda, and the arch... is finally completed. Session 49 (Brimeia, Elowyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Safika, Cae, Eloise, Gwyn) Day 17. The people of Bellbury return. Kinda. Plans are made. Kinda. A new guy shows up. Birth of the Dawnguard Session 50 (Chessy, Elowyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Safika, Eloise, Katarina, Rohesia) Day 18. 22 Jaqmont. The group says a (potentially temporary) goodbye to Bellbury and heads to Riverrun where they meet the Duchess. Session 51 (Brimeia, Chessy, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Misha, Eloise, Takara, Stool, Kansif, Niro, Kendall) Day 19. 23 Jaqmont. Wedding plans and Mercenary Names. Seir and Gunnloda return to Bellbury and the others get Dawnguard founded and some sweet new threads. Session 52 (Brimeia, Chessy, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 24 Jaqmont. A Devil's Food wedding. Session 53 (Chessy, Nolanos, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Connell Barham, Rohesia, Lili Barridge, Lord Tilner Aidwess, Lord Nadeer Freastawl, Denelas) 24 Jaqmont. A fancy dinner party, followed by the first commission the next morning. The Forge of Fury Session 54ish, The Meatspace Game (Brimeia, Chessy, Hubert, Nolanos, Osrik, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 26-29 Jaqmont. The party heads to Grimpeak, then to the Stone Tooth where they made their way through the first level of the Forge of Fury. Session 55 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 29 Jaqmont. The journey through the Glitterhame and the Sinkhole continues where most of the party comes face to face with a carnivorous rock, Gunnloda nearly drowns, and then she comes face to face with the worst moment of her life. Session 56 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 30 Jaqmont. Continuing through the Glitterhame, the group stumbled across lizards- both giant and troglodytes. Session 57 (Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 30 Jaqmont. Seirixori has a no good very bad day and they find the entrance to the forge. Session 58 (Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 30 Jaqmont. They find some grey dwarves... a forge... AND IS THAT A FUCKING DRAGON?? Session 59 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kendall) 31 Jaqmont. A ghost rocks their world. Session 60 (Brimeia?, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kansif, Connell Barham, Malica, Takara) 1-3 Gishmont. Clean up from the Forge arc. Somebody That I Used To Know Session 61 (Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 4-5 Gishmont. A trip to Rodoza to drop off Rav's mom's journal ends in a prison cell, ok maybe just an abandoned university office. Session 62 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 5 Gishmont. Rav and Ryleigh test the limits of the Adumbrate captain's patience while Seir then Urrak lead the charge for a prison break. Session 63 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak, Quick Havoc; Gunnloda, Malica) 5 Gishmont. Ryleigh finds Cocina de la Cruz and makes contact with someone who offers them a safehouse, a place to hide, and a chance to get across the border the next night... but first they have to get there. Session 64 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 5-6 Gishmont. Tense conversation with the others waiting to be smuggled out of the city and meeting a dead woman- a phantom- La Fantasma. Session 65 (Ravaphine, Brimeia, Nolanos, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 6 Gishmont. Ravaphine and La Fantasma talk while tensions run high within the rest of the group. Session 66 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 7 Gishmont. Ravaphine goes home, a secret is revealed, and a really creepy woman has questions. Session 67 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 7 Gishmont. A conversation with the Maiden leads to a plan being made and part of the crew cuts loose as Ryleigh arranges passage to Mocha Island. Session 68 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Pedro) 8-9 Gishmont. A long boat ride and a storm around Mocha Island that holds a dangerous surprise. Session 69 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Pedro) 9 Gishmont. The narrow escape from a storm-powered dragon leads to finding Cidro at the top of a stepped pyramid that promises much more pain before the job is done. Session 70 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Cidro) 9 Gishmont. The party travels through the pyramid until they come face to face with the sorcerer that started this whole thing.